It's goin to be a Happy New Year
by Kurogawa Yuki
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Renji quiere que encuentren a alguien a quien besar a medianoche en la fiesta de Orihime, pero a Ichigo no le interesa hacerlo. ¿Grimmjow lo hará cambiar de idea? AU, Fluff, One-shoot, GrimmIchi. Fic de año nuevo!


Esta vez es un especial de Año nuevo! un Grimmichi :3 tengo pensado subir el siguiente fic que es un two-shot pronto~ pero como hoy es el cumple de mi hermano y mna el mío puede que no lo suba hasta la prox semana

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia es de ! yo solo traduzco~

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai y fluff, claramente tiene OOC pq sinó habría peleas y... ustedes me entienden xD

* * *

><p>"¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Tenemos aproximadamente cuatro horas para encontrar a quien besar a media noche!" Renji dijo con una sonrisa causada por la emoción.<p>

"¿Sabes?, esto es estúpido" Ichigo dijo con su típico ceño fruncido rascándose la nuca, "¿No podemos sólo dejarlo?".

"¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto?" Kira preguntó, pero no objetó la idea.

"¡Oh vamos, chicos! Podría ser divertido" Hisagi dijo para ayudar a su pelirrojo amigo.

Los cuatro estaban parados justo afuera de una pequeña y sencilla casa, pero en un tranquilo vecindario. La casa a la que estaban por entrar era la residencia de su amiga Inoue Orihime quien vivía sola, y gracias a la persuasión de sus amigos, ella estaba haciendo una fiesta hoy; en vísperas de Año Nuevo. Faltaban solo unos minutos para las ocho, pero la fiesta adentro ya había empezado.

Mientras Renji y Hisagi continuaban debatiendo porqué sería una buena idea continuar el plan, Ichigo decidió que era una causa perdida y que estaba demasiado frío para quedarse ahí más tiempo. Nadie sería capaz de escucharlos si tocaban por la fuerte música adentro, así que sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a su animada amiga para decirle que abriera la puerta para ellos.

"¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" Inoue dijo con una brillante sonrisa tan pronto como abrió la puerta, deteniendo la actual conversación de los chicos.

"Feliz Año Nuevo" Kira dijo y los otros repitieron el gesto, cada uno recibiendo un abrazo de su despreocupada y exaltada amiga.

"¡Pasen!" Ella dijo moviéndose a un lado para que entraran.

El lugar estaba lleno. Jóvenes mujeres y hombres parados o sentados en todas partes, la mayoría de ellos con algún tipo de bebida en sus manos, mientras conversaban para conocerse. Ichigo estaba sorprendido de encontrar tantas caras desconocidas. Había ido a la preparatoria con Inoue, pero estaban asistiendo a diferentes universidades, asique pensó que no sería extraño encontrar unas cuantas personas que no conocía, ¡Pero no esperaba encontrar a tantas personas aquí! Sus amigos no tardaron en notar la gran cantidad de caras nuevas y ambos, Renji y Hisagi desaparecieron para buscar alguna chica – o chico - para ligar. Solo Kira se quedó a su lado, pero luego encontró un amigo del pasado y lo abandonó.

Kurosaki Ichigo no era exactamente el tipo de chico social. Claro que tenía amigos, muy buenos amigos, iba a fiestas y no era difícil pasar el tiempo con el. Sólo que nunca lo iniciaba. Siempre venían a él primero y las cosas comenzaban a fluir solas.

"¡Ah, Kurosaki! Ten un trago de bienvenida, ¡lo hice yo misma!" Inoue dijo y lo arrastró a la cocina. Una larga mesa en la pared a su izquierda tenía vasos de diferentes tamaños y estilos sobre ella. Todos los vasos contenían el mismo líquido espeso y café. La mayoría de los vasos estaban llenos a pesar de la gran cantidad de invitados, pero parecía que alguien si lo había bebido.

"Err, no gracias. No puedo beber hoy, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana y ya voy a estar despierto hasta tarde" dijo nerviosamente mientras trataba de excusarse del trago. Ella no siguió objetando y lo dejó pasar. Luego alguien pasó queriendo su compañía dejando a su antiguo amor solo. Desconocido para Ichigo alguien ya tenía sus ojos en él con el mismo objetivo que Renji había propuesto no mucho atrás.

"Cierto, ¿Ichigo?" los dos amigos al lado de Ichigo lo miraron, pero el joven frunció el ceño.

"Si… Ni me voy a inmiscuir" dijo golpeando los hombros de ambos indicando que quería quedarse fuera de su discusión. En serio, solo Tatsuki reñiría a Inoue por algo así, el pensó. Se dio vuelta para irse, pero desafortunadamente chocó con alguien en esa acción. El sólo estaba agradecido que no tuviera nada en sus manos que pudiera derramarse sobre el hombre.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo dando un paso atrás. Para su sorpresa tuvo que levantar su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos, los cuales parecían haber imitado el color del océano.

"No lo estés" El otro respondió con una impresionante sonrisa y levantando una mano, "Soy Grimmjow… Jeagerjaquez". Ichigo levantó una ceja al extraño nombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo" El dijo tomando la mano. 'Huh, fuerte…' pensó antes de dejar su mano.

"Hm… Ichigo, ¿Así que de dónde conoces a Orihime? No te había visto antes".

"Ella es una amiga muy cercana. Estábamos en la misma clase en preparatoria y seguimos en contacto" respondió encogiéndose de hombros "¿Y tú?".

"La conozco de la universidad" Fue la corta respuesta que Ichigo recibió.

"Asique Ichigo, ¿Estas solo esta noche?" Grimmjow preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>"Oh, ¿Enserio?" Grimmjow preguntó genuinamente curioso sobre lo que su nuevo interés tenía para decir.<p>

"Si, ¿Tu no lo crees?" Ichigo preguntó

"bueno, Nnoitra tenía una idea similar, solo que peor. ¿Quieres saber lo que sugirió?".

"¿Qué?".

"En vez de un beso a medianoche… quería acostarse con alguien a media noche" Dijo con una sonrisa y no se veía como si pensara que fuera una mala idea.

"¿Después de solo cuatro o cinco horas?".

"¿No has tenido una aventura de una noche antes?".

"No. Nos soy una prostituta".

"Ahora eso es un poco duro, ¿No?" Preguntó frunciendo el seño.

"Eso es fácil para ti decirlo cuando tu eres el activo" Oh, esto se está poniendo muy interesante ahora, Grimmjow pensó volviendo a sonreír, mostrando aún más sus dientes blancos.

"¿Cómo sabes que solo soy activo?".

"¿Has estado abajo alguna vez?".

"De ninguna maldita forma".

"Ahí lo tienes".

"¿Tu nunca has estado arriba entonces?".

"Mayormente no, mi tipo parece siempre querer estar arriba…".

"¿Por eso es que sabías que yo era activo?" Mu~y interesante.

"¿Quién dijo que tú eras mi tipo?" Preguntó y resopló ante el egocentrismo del peliazul.

"¿De quien no?" Grimmjow preguntó confiado. Su sonrisa nunca desapareciendo esta vez; el estaba teniendo demaciada diversión ahora. Ichigo resopló denuevo, pero no podía encontrar como negarlo.

El tipo era muy, y quería decir muy, sexy. Su rostro estaba bien definido, el ridículo cabello color cian se le veía genial a él, sus profundos ojos cian estaban fuera de este mundo y no había duda que el cuerpo escondido debajo de sus ropas era igualmente encantador al resto de él.

Ichigo sabía que él era de alguna manera guapo, pero Grimmjow estaba en otra liga. No es que el peliazul estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Para él Ichigo era mucho más que solo "de alguna manera guapo" y uno de los más deliciosos dulces para los ojos que ha visto. El cabello naranjo estaba en punta y hacían ver al chico salvaje mientras sus ojos café le dicen lo contrario, aunque tienen su propio tipo de determinación en ellos. Su cuerpo era más pequeño que el propio, pero sólo un tonto pensaría que era débil y frágil. No, era definitivo que el cuerpo de Ichigo sería y luciría esculpido a pesar de su delgada apariencia. Él era interesante también. Podía concluir de seguro después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche con él sin aburrirse hasta volverse loco. Ichigo era un estudiante de medicina y estaba sacando su grado de bachillerato actualmente, segundo año a la edad de diecinueve, lo que significa que no solo era más listo que él, sinó que era menor por dos años. No que realmente le molestara la verdad. Había mucho más que decir sobre el pelinaranja, y a pesar de que ya había aprendido mucho, no se encontraba reacio en conocerlo más.

¡Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez estaba realmente interesado en más que meterse en los pantalones del tipo! Parece que se le estaba devolviendo el hecho de no poder beber. Se había herido el brazo y se abrió no hace mucho la herida por lo que había tomado pastillas para calmar el dolor ocacional. Una vez cometió el error de beber tomando esas pastillas y a pesar de que la pasó grandioso (Al menos eso pensaba porque no recordaba ni una mierda), él definitivamente no volvería a pasar por el día siguiente…

Grimmjow abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró denuevo cuando la música fue apagada. Todos en la casa miraron sorprendidos al estéreo. Alguien estaba ayudando a Inoue a subir a una silla. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero aparte de eso, sus tambaleantes y caídos ojos entrecerrados, ella parecía normal.

"¡Muy bien todos!¡Solo quedan unos minutos para medianoche! Antes de ir al grano, ¡También les quiero advertir que no usen fuegos artificiales a menos que estén sobrios!¡Es peligroso!" Ella tambaleó un poco, pero se equilibró y continuó: "Ahora lo que quería decir; ¡Espero que haya algo de amor en el aire!" Se rió recibiento un par de silbidos. "Asique vayan a encontrar a ese alguien especial, porque el Nuevo año va a empezar… ¡Pronto!" Ella dijo y se giró a ver el reloj de la pared. Luego ella se bajó de la silla y desapareció, probablemente a encontrar su propio "alguien especial".

Las personas tomaron sus palabras y todos comenzaron a dividirse en grupos de dos. Ichigo se giró a ver a Grimmjow otra vez sonriendo cálidamente. No había hecho esto antes, ¿Se suponía que debía decir algo? ¿Grimmjow realmente quería besarlo? Si, ese tenía que ser el caso, o el hombre estaba jugando con él.

"¡Diez!" Alguien gritó. Era Renji, Ichigo se dio cuenta, pero no se giró a mirar si había encontrado a alguien. Debió haberlo hecho si había comenzado la cuenta regresiva. Ahí es cuando recordó a los demás. ¿Había Hisagi encontrado a alguien a quien besar a medianoche? ¿Y qué hay de Kira?, ¿Talvez ese amigo con quien se encontró al principio?

"¡Nueve!" alguien más dijo. Pronto casi todos se habían sumado al conteo, pero la boca de Ichigo se mantenía cerrada. Grimmjow se quedó callado también. Se inclinó dando un paso más cerca a el mientras los números continuaban decresiendo.

Sus narices se estaban tocando ahora e Ichigo podía sentir la respiración de Grimmjow en sus labios. Mariposas en su estómago revoloteando y su respiración se volvía más pesada a cada momento.

"Tres"

"Dos"

"Uno" Grimmjow susurró antes de cerrar la distancia completamente y presionando sus labios en contra de los de Ichigo. Oh dios, Ichigo pensó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el sentimiento de ese par de labios sobre los suyos era oh tan genial. Quería más. Sus labios se separaron y el beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado mientras se profundizaba. No había lenguas envueltas y aún así, ambos estaban abrumados por la intensidad. Se separaron cuando alguien dio un grito de celebración. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales afuera finalmente alcanzaron a la gente dentro de la habitación, algunos corriendo a la ventana mientras otros saliendo al frío para ver.

"Feliz Año Nuevo" Ichigo dijo y sonrió sin importarle los fuegos artificiales que no podía ver.

"Si, Feliz Año Nuevo" Grimmjow respondió y sonrió "¿Sabes que lo haría aún más feliz?".

"Si arruinas el momento diciendo sexo, te voy a pegar en la cara".

"Che, bueno, pero vas a perder algo aquí" El peliazul bromeó.

"Bueno, talvez más adelante en este año… Esa puede ser mi resolución de Nuevo Año".

"No lo creo, nadie las cumple".

"No te preocupes; yo siempre termino como una excepción".

* * *

><p>Feliz año Nuevooooooo! la verdad lo iba a subir el año pasado pero nunca termin'e de traducirlo -_-u espero les haya gustado<p>

recuerden pasar por mi perfil y si saben leer inglés lean los originales (links en mi perfil)

nos veremos con Mine alone!


End file.
